


When Obi-One Became Obi-Two

by PseudonymGal



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Ships It, Anakin ships obitine, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudonymGal/pseuds/PseudonymGal
Summary: When Anakin decides to amuse himself by acting like Obi-Wan, chaos ensues. Padawans are confused, Younglings frightened, and– wait, who let Anakin near a blond lady?
Kudos: 19





	When Obi-One Became Obi-Two

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was written for a writing challenge with some friends on FanFiction.net. And every reaction to Anakin's charade was taken from a real person. ^_^

Anakin yawned as he woke up. A new morning. A new day. More work to do, more droids to demolish, more opportunities to annoy Obi-Wan which could be exploited… His work was never done.

He got out of bed and looked at his tousled hair in the mirror before reaching for a comb. He froze. Hm, opportunities to annoy Obi-Wan…

Half an hour later, the Jedi Knight stepped out of his quarters. Anakin had spent a good deal of the time carefully combing his hair into an exact replica of Obi-Wan's side part. He had switched his usual Jedi robes for some spare ones he happened to have, which were in lighter shades closer to Obi-Wan's. And, he had practiced his eyebrow raise and Coruscanti accent. He was ready to be Obi-Wan.

Anakin strode confidently through the halls of the Resolute. Now if I were Obi-Wan… He walked aimlessly for a few minutes until his thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful voice greeting him.

"Hi, Master!"

Anakin turned to see Ahsoka grinning at him. He smiled composedly. "Good morning, Ahsoka." He inwardly fist-pumped. He had gotten the accent spot on!

Ahsoka blinked. "Master?"

"Yes?"

"…Are you trying to pretend to be Master Kenobi?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Anakin, lapsing into his normal speech. "My accent is perfect. I'll have every female on Coruscant swooning!"

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow marking. "No offense, Skyguy, but your Coruscanti accent sucks."

"It does not!" said Anakin, returning to his Obi-Wan impersonation. "I am offended at your tactlessness, Padawan!"

"Uh huh."

"And remember, a Jedi's lifesaber is his light!"

"Um… I'm pretty sure that's not how it goes."

"Of course it is! Are you questioning my Obi-Wan-ness?"

Ahsoka opened her mouth, but Anakin cut her off.

"it doesn't matter. But what would Obi-Wan be doing now…?"

Ahsoka sighed. "He'd be looking for you, since you missed our debriefing."

"I didn't miss it! I'm just a little late!"

Ahsoka pinched the bridge of her nose. "Master, the debriefing ended five minutes ago."

"Oh. Well, a general is never late, everybody else is simply early!"

"What the kriff?!"

"Tut, tut, Padawan. Language…"

"That's not even in context, and you got the quote wrong!"

"Nuh uh. That's was Obi-Wan does. Spout random sayings nobody understands or cares about."

"…"

Anakin stroked his chin. "Hm…"

"'Hm,' what?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to think and stroke my beard."

His Padawan facepalmed. "You don't even have a beard!"

"Yeah I do! I'm Obi-Wan! I cherish my beard!"

An eyeroll. "Is that why you're all unshaven and scruffy? So you could have a 'beard'?"

"I do have a beard! I'm Obi-Wan!"

Ahsoka stared at Anakin for a moment, then took a step back. "You know what, Master? I forgot I have to… do a mission report with Rex. Like, right now. Bye!" She streaked off.

Anakin looked after her, amused. This was fun. Now, if Obi-Wan was looking, he'd probably go to the Jedi Temple… Ooh, this was getting better by the second. If a large number of Jedi saw him walking around as Obi-Wan, it would annoy the real Obi-Wan even more!

Anakin grinned giddily, and headed toward a transport.

Anakin got off his ship and strolled in a leisurely manner toward the Temple. The first people he saw were a trio of teenage girls standing on the steps and chatting. A blue and white speckled Twi'lek, a blond Felacatian, and a blue haired Chiss holding a stack of… holy kriff, where those actual books?

He approached them and bowed smoothly. "Hello, ladies. I am Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The three girls exchanged looks, but bowed politely.

"Would any of you happen to know where my former Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, is?"

The Twi'lek spoke first.

"Hey, Master Kenobi! Master Skywalker is–"

The Felacatian cut in, fangs bared in a grin. "INDISPOSED!"

The two girls burst into giggles. The Chiss shifted her books and swatted them. "Kara, Mliss! Stop it!"

She set down the stack and turned her attention to Anakin. "Did you want something, Master Skywalker?"

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi," insisted Anakin. "I'm looking for Anakin Skywalker. He must be somewhere."

The girl's red eyes widened slightly. She put a hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

Anakin waved a hand. "I'm fine."

"Emerrraaa..." said the Felacatian, Mliss.

"Em, you're not even a healer!" cut in Kara.

"A librarian should know something of everything."

"Don't even start the librarian talk," responded the Twi'lek.

Emera rolled her eyes fondly at them. "Are you sure, Master– er, Kenobi? You're okay?"

Anakin grinned. "Yep. Bye, I have to go find Skywalker!" He sped off, leaving the friends, now confused, behind him.

One hour later...

A good hour later, Anakin had yet to encounter Obi-Wan. The real Obi-Wan. He had continued to stroll and ask around for "my former Padawan, Anakin Skywalker," and had gotten a variety of responses from different people, ranging from a pale orange Togruta who looked at him like he lost his mind, to a Mirialan who asked "What the kriff Master Skywalker?", to a different Mirialan who, when asked if he knew Skywalker's whereabouts, raised an eyebrow and said, "Uh… Yeah, right in front of me?"

Anakin approached a green Twi'lek who looked about his own age. "Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know the whereabouts of my former Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, would you?"

The Twi'lek took in Anakin's strange appearance and uncharacteristic fake accent, and looked at him with a mixture of confusion and fright. She started to edge backwards.

"I've been looking for Anakin practically all morning…" muttered Anakin. "Because, you know, I'm Obi-Wan," he added.

The other Knight's eyes widened. "Um…"

Anakin realized he had forgotten a greeting. He gifted her with a winning smile. "Hello there."

The Twi'lek turned around and ran away as fast as she could. Anakin gazed after her, bemused. Well, at least this was an incredibly fun and disobedient way to spend his morning.

Another hour later…

Another hour passed, and Anakin was having the time of his life. An entire morning, spent meandering, talking to people, and indirectly annoying his former master! What could be better?

Oh. Anakin came to the realization that what could be better was an entire morning spent meandering, talking to people, and indirectly annoying his former master, without getting caught.

He realized this as he heard a genuine Coruscanti accent yell, "ANAKIN!"

Anakin quickly brushed away a few hairs which had escaped to mess up the neat side part. "Yes, Master?" he asked innocently as Obi-Wan stormed up to him.

"I've been getting calls all morning about how you're wandering around the Temple, scaring the Younglings, confusing the Padawans, and–" Obi-Wan stopped as he got a full view of Anakin. "What is going on? Is this why Ahsoka tried to warn me not to look for you? Are you feeling alright?" Obi-Wan sounded genuinely concerned.

Anakin looked around subtly for an escape route. Any escape route. "Um… I'm fine."

"What happened to your clothing?"

"Uh… nothing."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes!"

"You have some ulterior motives for your strange actions, don't you? Aside from scaring Younglings, which seems to be a hobby to you."

"Master! I am offended."

Obi-Wan raised a brow.

Anakin did too.

Obi-Wan stared at him in confusion.

Anakin bit his tongue to keep from snickering.

"Alright. This is enough. Explain yourself!"

"No, I don't think I will," said Anakin in his fake accent.

Obi-Wan continued to stare in confusion.

"Ooh, look, a blond lady! I must go woo her with my snark."

Obi-Wan looked like he had been smacked with a wet Jedi cloak. "Anakin–"

Anakin had already approached an innocent civilian who happened to have blond hair. "Greetings, my lady." He took her hand and leaned over to kiss it.

The woman stared at him for a split second. "Oh my gosh! Is that– You– The Hero With No Fear!"

"Actually, I'm the Negoti–"

"OH MY GOSH ANAKIN SKYWALKER!"

"I'm–"

Obi-Wan marched up to the two. "If you'll excuse me, madam, I'm afraid I must borrow him."

The woman opened her mouth, but Obi-Wan seized his former Padawan by the arm and hurried away.

Anakin struggled uselessly. "Let me go."

"Oh, no, my young apprentice. You're not going anywhere."

"But–"

"No." Obi-Wan came to a halt. "Now. Explain yourself."

Anakin fidgeted and looked around.

"I'm waiting…"

"Um…"

"Anakin. You had better have good reason for this ridiculousness."

"Uh… holy kriff! Look at that!" Anakin gasped dramatically and pointed over Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Obi-Wan turned in alarm. "What?!"

Anakin, who had been covertly surveying the area, seized his chance to escape at Obi-Wan's distraction. He used the Force as he leapt across an empty lane and landed in a public transport, a victorious smirk on his face.

"Anakin! Come back here!" Obi-Wan called.

Anakin grinned as the small ship started to rise. "Goodbye!"

"Anakin!"

"Bye!"

"ANAKIN! We still have some unfinished business!"

Anakin smirked again as the ship rose ever higher. "It's over, Obi-Wan! I have the high ground!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment and kudos appreciated! :D


End file.
